Closer, You And I
by The Sorcerer of Winter
Summary: Nothing came out interesting with the boy to Katsuki's eyes. His entire existence screamed he's a fucking loser and there's no amount of entertainment he could get from the other to ease out his boredom. Well, that's what he thought. Who knew an embroidery on a piece of an old handkerchief will open a door to his forgotten past. KatsuDeku. Yaoi/BL. Don't Like Don't Fucking Read.


**Pre-Author's Section:**

This is a very late post for the KATSUDEKU VALENTINE'S EXCHANGE 2018 that I joined last month on Tumblr. My deepest apology to the gift recipient, Nekoumyu. Man, I don't know how could I even make it up to you but here's a multi-chapter fic solely dedicated to you. I tried my best to write a one-shot story, but. I. Just. Can't. I ended up writing a freaking multi-chapter so please bear with me as it mostly takes me a year to finish a damn one.

* * *

 **Warnings:** Boy X Boy Pairing/ Yaoi/ BL/ Bromance/ Whatever you wanna call it. Back off if you don't like this sort of stuff.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Boku No Hero Academia.

* * *

 **Summary:**

Nothing came out interesting with the boy to Katsuki's eyes. His entire existence screamed he's a fucking loser and there's no amount of entertainment he could get from the other to ease out his boredom. Well, that's what he thought. Who knew an embroidery on a piece of an old handkerchief will open a door to his forgotten past. Katsuki is determined to know the truth, even if it means getting closer to a nerdy transfer student. He will.

(A combination of Nekoumyu's Prompt 2 and Prompt 3)

* * *

 **Closer, You and I**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Written by: Johan Winterfrost**

"For the umpteenth time Bakugou, I am telling you this! Your grades are going to suffer if you keep getting into trouble!"

"And I am telling you for the millionth time that it's not my fucking fault! Am I the one who started it? Last time I checked, it's that motherfucking extra from 1-B who elbowed me in the head first!"

"Monoma said it was just an accident!"

"Accident my ass! The smirk on his face was too fucking suspicious to call it fucking unintentional!"

Katsuki Bakugou fumed like a raging bull. His lower lip was busted and the side of his head throbbed like a motherfucking bitch. On top of it, he is currently being held in Yuuei's Faculty Room because he got himself into a fight again with Neito Monoma of Class 1-B. And again, it's not his damn fault!

It was lunch and Katsuki was peacefully chewing his food when he felt something hard collided with the back of his skull. When he turned around, it was Neito Monoma's smug face that greeted his line of sight and everything suddenly went red.

He would admit that he was the one who threw the first punch. But who wouldn't? The fucker was practically asking for it and Katsuki was just more than happy to oblige. Lunch Rush Cafeteria turned into an absolute war zone the moment Neito retaliated with a kick to his abdomen. It was a total chaos until the teachers arrived and pulled the two blondes from biting each other's head off.

Music teacher, Hizashi Yamada sighed dramatically as he faced his best friend's supposedly 'top 1' student with a stern gaze. "It's not enough of a reason for you to practically murder the boy. Hello, school laws?"

Katsuki stood up with balled fists, anger flashing in his eyes. "I didn't murder him or shit! I just gave him what he deserves!"

"You just sent the guy to the E.R.!"

"Not my fault he's too fucking weak to take a punch or two!"

"You're being unreasonable, Bakugou Katsuki! And stop swearing, dammit!"

"I am not being unreasonable! And why am I the only one being blamed here? Aren't you supposed to be questioning both sides? You can go fucking shove you law up your sorry ass! This is extremely unfair!"

That seemed to be the last straw for the blonde teacher. Hizashi rose from his seat and glared. Seriously, how did this beast ranked first in Yuuei's 'hard-to-pass' entrance exam? The guy is crazy and has a pending VIP ticket to the Anger Management.

"Okay, that's it! I'm calling your parents!"

Katsuki doesn't care at all. They can go ahead and summon North Korea's supreme leader and Katsuki wouldn't still give a fuck. Not now, and definitely not in another million years to come.

There's only the sound of the door being slammed closed as the blonde teacher stomped his way out to god-knows-where. Jackass.

Only seconds after Hizashi Yamada's dramatic exit, the door slid open again. Katsuki had his glare ready to stab anyone who would enter his line of vision. To his surprise, what he saw isn't exactly what he's expecting.

It was green; soft, vibrant and one that can only be described as lame.

"Uhm, excuse me?"

It was the first time Katsuki saw him, and he would say he's utterly unimpressed.

The boy looked like a twig. He has a ridiculously messy hair, a pair of big doe eyes and if Katsuki would be honest, he looked like a fucking bonsai.

"H-Hello?" the boy tried again, his eyes meeting Katsuki's with a nervous stare. "Is Yagi-sensei in here?"

"..."

Bonsai stood awkwardly at the Faculty Room entrance, looking unsure if he should come in or not. And fucking hell yeah, Katsuki has decided he'd call him Bonsai because what else should he call him? He regarded the boy with a side-way glance but it somehow came out as a glare. The intensity of the stare made the boy jumped out of his skin, like a scared cat that suddenly touched its paw to a puddle of water.

Lame. Nerd. Boring.

Nothing came out interesting with the boy to Katsuki's eyes. His entire existence screamed he's a fucking loser and there's no amount of entertainment he could get from the other to ease out his boredom.

Katsuki has to look away or else the guy will end up wetting his pants. Seriously, he could tell he's about to bolt out.

To his surprise though, despite looking scared and shit, the green-haired boy walked forward, inviting himself inside until Katsuki felt his presence on his side.

"H-Hi... I'm I-Izu-"

Bonsai halted with his introduction because Katsuki has tilted his head to regard the boy with his deadliest glare. However, sharp crimson pupils widened in awe and Katsuki found himself staring. For the first time, he was able to sift through the boy's eyes at a close proximity. They were wide with surprise, inquisitive, and fuck, they're just so green like emeralds. It was hard to explain, but the overwhelming force it possessed had Katsuki enthralled, and he's unable to look away.

"He-hello... I'm Izuku Midoriya. I'm kinda new here, well sort of. I'm looking for Mr. Toshinori-h-hey! Are you okay? Y-Your lip is bleeding!"

Katsuki was snapped out of his stupor with the boy's shriek. He winced upon touching his swollen mouth and hissed.

Fuck. Indeed, there's blood in his fingers. Bonsai started flailing his arms like a panicked monkey and dropped to his knees.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I-I-I'm se-searching! Hold on!" Frail arms rummaged through a yellow backpack until he pulled up a blue with a touch of yellow handkerchief.

"Here!"

The boy looked up at him, eyes twinkling like a motherfucking gemstone. He held the handkerchief towards Katsuki with a smile, and oh god, he swore he didn't find it really cute. Nope.

"It's not really new, but it's clean. I didn't use it yet, promise!"

Within the short distance between them, it's hard for Katsuki's eyes to not chase the light brown speckles across the boy's cheeks. The said speckles travelled down the boy's neck and collarbones, like a trail of constellations during midnight in summer. He'd seen several girls with freckles before, but they'd all looked unpleasant in his eyes. Katsuki never thought he'd be able to meet someone who could make it looked so... alluring.

Katsuki just needed to lean back a little, unless he wanted to be blinded with this unexpected ball of sunshine. Like, what the hell? Where did that lame, boring, shitty nerd from earlier disappeared to? Because there's just no freaking way! There's no way a loser like him could be this cute.

"S-say something, will you? Are you.. are you hurt?"

Katsuki stared at the hand that held the piece of cloth and realized he never once responded to the green-haired boy's attempt of a conversation.

The boy continued to offer the handkerchief. It would have been a nice gesture really, and anyone would surely appreciate an act of kindness. However, Katsuki felt like being punched in the gut when he saw something he could not tolerate in those bright green eyes.

Pity.

As if a flame sprinkled with gasoline, Katsuki's anger flared up like a wildfire. Before he could even stop himself, his hand had already flown to slap the offending object in front of him.

The boy gasped in shock. His wide eyes following the handkerchief until it landed uselessly on the floor. He looked back up to Katsuki, his expression was a mixture of fear and bemusement.

He would have taken it back if he could because looking at those hurt green eyes felt like being stabbed with an invisible knife. But Katsuki's pride which was as high as the Mountain-fucking-Everest made him endured the guilt.

"... I was just... trying to help.."

The boy held the hand Katsuki slapped, his other hand nursing the wrist part with gentle strokes of his fingers. Fucking great. He just hurt another person.

"I never asked for it. Fuck," Katsuki averted his gaze. "Just leave me alone."

"Okay. Sorry."

As if saying sorry would make Katsuki feel better. If any, it made him feel more horrible inside.

The green-haired boy crawled to retrieve the handkerchief and then stood up with his yellow bag. He walked across the room and started scanning each teacher's desk one-by-one. After passing three desks, he stopped and sat on one of the chairs situated in front, which is the furthest from Katsuki.

The boy had never once taken a glance at him after that; as if he has been completely forgotten, unseen. For some unknown reasons, it made his stomach churned in a painful knot.

As if to distract himself, Katsuki took out his earphone from his pocket, stabbed the buds to both his ears and drowned everything around.

Ignore each other. Fuck, yeah. That's how it should be.

Without realizing it, Katsuki had fallen into a short nap. When he opened his eyes, he was still in the Faculty Room, but the boy is no longer around.

He rubbed the grains that crusted around his eyes and yawned. Looking at the clock at the table, Katsuki realized he's only been asleep for ten minutes.

With Mr. Yamada not showing any signs of coming back soon, Katsuki has decided to leave and get some food. As he got up from his seat, an object at the edge of the teacher's desk caught his eyes.

Katsuki could only stare at the piece of blue fabric he was sure he had swatted away from the green-haired boy's hand earlier. What. The. Heck?

Seriously, that nerd was freaking impossible; leaving his handkerchief with a random student he didn't even know, and Katsuki of all people! Like hell he would use someone else's thing.

When Katsuki grabbed it, he has the full intent to throw it away; however, as his eyes caught the embroidered name on the side, his mind came to a sudden halt. What was written wasn't the owner's name, but a name from his childhood days.

 _'Kacchan'._

An old nickname that was given by an old friend.

But, how?

 _...to be continued?_

* * *

 **Post-Author's Section:**

I can only hope you like it enough, or anybody out there would like it at least. Let me know your thoughts :)

* * *

 **The Sorcerer of Winter,**

 **Johan Winterfrost**

 **15/03/2018**


End file.
